


this is why we can't have nice things

by kusuos, tobiology



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Everyone Is Gay, M/M, Neopronouns, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Kozume Kenma, Nonbinary Oikawa Tooru, Nonbinary Sugawara Koushi, Pining, Pining Oikawa Tooru, Rare Pairings, Sawamura Daichi is So Done, Social Media, Texting, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Trans Hinata Shouyou, chatfic, everyone is nonbinary, rare pair hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28597563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kusuos/pseuds/kusuos, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiology/pseuds/tobiology
Summary: kageyamawhat,, is thissugawaraSETTERS GROUPCHAT !!oikawagay ppl venting chatsugawarapotato potahto(aka. the one where sakusa hates people and everyone is a pining mess )
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Kageyama Tobio/Kunimi Akira, Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Comments: 24
Kudos: 144





	1. hi, welcome to hell, how may i take your order

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **devil** \- Sugawara Koushi [ they / xe ]  
>  **twink** \- Oikawa Tooru [ they / she / star ]  
>  **epic gamer** \- Kozume Kenma [ they / he /xe ]  
>  **kash money** \- Akaashi Keiji [ they / he ]  
>  **kaGAYama** \- Kageyama Tobio [ he / vamp ]  
>  **spongebob** \- Miya Atsumu [ he / they ]  
>  **koganewa** \- koganewa kanji [ he / him ]  
>  **furry** \- Yahaba Shigeru [ he / aer ]  
>  **romeo** \- Shirabu Kenjirou [ he / they / bun ]  
>  **juliet** \- Semi Eita [ he / they / xe ]

**sugawara** added **oikawa** , **kageyama** and **7** others!  
 **sugawara** named chat **'power rangers** **'**

**FRIDAY - 15:34 | 3:34PM**

**oikawa** kill me now

 **sugawara** tempting but no

 **oikawa** die then ig

 **sugawara** also tempting, still no.

 **kageyama** what,, is this

 **sugawara** SETTERS GROUPCHAT !!

 **oikawa** gay ppl venting chat

 **sugawara** potato potahto

 **akaashi** i do not want to be here

 **kozume** why, just why

 **miya** HOW DID U EVEN GET MY NUMBER??

 **semi** the gc name??

 **shirabu** why am i here

 **yahaba** why am i here

 **shirabu** I SAID IT FIRST FUCK YOU

 **yahaba** NO FUCK YOU

 **kageyama** i am: scared

 **miya** i am once again asking, how did you get my number

 **sugawara** well im friends with akaashi (who's in here btw say hi akaashi)

 **akaashi** hi

 **sugawara** and they like osamu (ur twin) so they had both of y'alls numbers so i just took it from their phone

 **miya** THEY LIKE WHO NOW

 **akaashi** SUGA-SAN WHAT THE FUCK

 **sugawara** i'm like a year older im begin u plz stop calling me suga-san

 **semi** i know like 3ppl in here so every1 name + prns and school go !

 **kozume** kozume kenma, they/he/xe @ nekoma

 **oikawa** oikawa tooru, they/she/star, aoba johsai

 **yahaba** yahaba shigeru, they/aer, aoba johsai

 **shirabu** shirabu kenjirou he/they/bun, shiratori

 **semi** semi eita, he/they/xe, srtz

 **sugawara** sugawara koushi! they/xe, karasuno!!

 **kageyama** kageyama tobio, he/vamp, karasuno

 **miya** miya atsumu <3 he/they, inarizaki

 **akaashi** akaashi keiji, they/them, fukurodani

 **koganewa** koganewa kanji ! he/him, date tech!!

 **sugawara** NEOPRONOUNS  
 **sugawara** if yall don't mind im gonna go neoprn shopping /j

 **oikawa** mood

* * *

**FRIDAY - 20:19 | 8:19PM**

**miya** THEY'RE SO FUCKING HOT ITS UNFAIR

 **akaashi** oh so its that time of the day

 **oikawa** oh? tea?

 **sugawara** never say that again

 **semi** @miya who are u talking about

 **miya** SAKUSA KIYOOMI  
 **miya** THEY ARE SO FUCKING PRETTY  
 **miya** BREATHTAKINGLY GOREGEOUS  
 **miya** and COMPLETELY AND UTTERLY OUT OF MY LEAGUE

 **oikawa** miya, everyone is out of your league

 **miya** u shouldn't be talking oikawa 'i've been crying over the same person since middle school but haven't said a word to them till today'

 **oikawa** HOW DO U KNOW THAT??

 **miya** i have my sources

 **kozume** is it bashing oikawa time already

 **sugawara** that's everyday wdym

 **kageyama** i would you all not to antagonize oikawa-san further, she hasn't done anything wrong

 **kozume** yet

 **sugawara** yet

 **miya** yet

 **oikawa** FUCK U GUYS

 **sugawara** fuck me yourself coward

* * *

**[ oikawa tooru > kageyama tobio : private messages ] **

**FRIDAY - 20:22 | 8:22PM**

**oikawa** TOBIO-CHAN I AM SO GAY

 **kageyama** not this again  
 **kageyama** don't u have ur own friends

 **oikawa** DID YOU SEE WHAT XE SAID???  
 **oikawa** MY FACE IS SO RED RN

 **kageyama** just ask xem out its not that hard

 **oikawa** you are a hypocrite

* * *

**power rangers**

**FRIDAY - 20:23 | 8:23PM**

**akaashi** its actually complain about your unattainable crush hours

 **oikawa** EVERYONE TELL ME WHO U LIKE RN

 **miya** sakusa goddamn kiyoomi

 **akaashi** miya osamu

 **yahaba** kyoutani 

**oikawa** OH WORD??  
 **oikawa** I GOTTA TELL MATSUN AND MAKKI

 **yahaba** oikawa tooru. you may be my captain but i swear if u divulge my secrets to anyone i will show up at your house and skin u alive and then boil you in a pot then ship you off to antarctica.

 **sugawara** that is,, quite a threat

 **oikawa** DOES NO ONE IN HERE LOVE ME??

 **kageyama** *coughs*  
 **kageyama** we all know who u want to love u

 **oikawa** SHUT UR FUCK TOBIO

 **semi** im not telling u shit

 **shirabu** me neither

 **koganewa** I LIKE GOSHIKI!!!!

 **sugawara** we know kogane

 **koganewa** SHE'S SO PRETTY I LIKE THEM SM

 **sugawara** we know kogane

 **kozume** shouyou

 **oikawa** whomst

 **kageyama** they mean hinata  
 **kageyama** although i have to question ur taste

 **oikawa** tobio-chan,, you like kunimi, you have no place to talk

 **yahaba** NO FUCKING WAY

 **kageyama** yahaba-san, if u say a WORD to ANYONE outside of this gc about this i will take ur threat towards oikawa-san and return it to you in tenfold

 **yahaba** @sugawara get ur kouhai vamp's scary

 **sugawara** keep up the good work kags

 **miya** @sugawara @oikawa you havent told us who you like

 **sugawara** i dont trust you shits

 **akaashi** YOU LITERALLY MADE THIS GC

 **oikawa** my secrets stay locked up in a little box called my heart

 **kageyama** *coughs violently*

 **sugawara** kageyama tobio, thread _very_ carefully. i WILL make you do extra practice if you say anything

 **kageyama** i love practice

 **sugawara** with tsukishima.

 **kageyama** nvm then

 **oikawa** TOBIO-CHAN. I TRUSTED U WITH MY SECRETS IN CONFIDENCE

 **kageyama** to be fair, i told you i should never be trusted with secrets

 **akaashi** this is hell disguised as groupchat

 **semi** and sugar is the devil disguised as person, tell us something we don't know

 **sugawara** HEY

 **akaashi** changed **sugawara** 's name to **devil** !

 **devil** fuck you all, hope you all die a very slow and painful death

 **akaashi** boo hoo

 **miya** wait omg are we doing nicknames

 **semi** DONT U DARE

 **miya** changed **semi** 's name to **juliet**!  
 **miya** changed **shirabu** 's name to **romeo**!

 **romeo** WHAT THE FUCK MIYA ATSUMU

 **juliet** WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU

 **miya** that's kinky

 **juliet** changed **miya** 's name to **spongebob**!

 **spongebob** wh why

 **juliet** your hair

 **oikawa** omg omg nickname time

 **oikawa** changed **kozume** 's name to **epic gamer**!  
 **oikawa** changed **akaashi** 's name to **kash money**!

 **epic gamer** eh its not the worst you could've done

 **kash money** i'm

 **kageyama** i know what to do for oikawa-san's name

 **kageyama** changed **oikawa** 's name to **twink**!

 **twink** WHAT THE FUCK

 **devil** LORKOEFLJEFSENSJ

 **twink** changed **kageyama** 's name to **kaGAYama**!

 **kaGAYama** honestly, i don't see a problem with that

 **devil** just so we're clear, the ships on my list are:  
 **devil** akaashi/osamu, atsumu/sakusa, kags/kunimi, kenma/hinata, semi/shirabu, yahaba/kyoutani, semi/shirabu and kogane/goshiki ??

 **juliet** AYO WTF

 **romeo** I DO _NOT_ LIKE SEMI

 **twink** you two are coated in a very thick layer of unresolved sexual and romantic tension stfu

 **juliet** you're one to talk

 **koganewa** i've only sent one message in here,, how do you know who i like

 **devil** hinata

 **koganewa** understandable, please proceed

 **epic gamer** i think it's unfair that our love lives are being preyed on while suga goes unscathed  
 **epic gamer** someone find out who xe likes

 **devil** over my dead body

 **kaGAYama** i'm pretty sure they like you back but go off

 **devil** and i'm pretty sure kunimi likes you back but go off

 **kash money** i do not like the energy we have created rn

 **twink** omg, i just realized. 

**epic gamer** that all ur thoughts are better left unsaid?

 **twink** fuck you kenma  
 **twink** and no, i realized that we're all gay

 **kaGAYama** i thought being gay was a requirement to be a setter??

 **romeo** wdym no i'm strait  
 **romeo** streight  
 **romeo** strut  
 **romeo** fuck

 **twink** ASJDFKJ

 **spongebob** the amount of gay volleyballers is unrealistic  
 **spongebob** like,, half my team is gay

 **kash money** ur brother is gay?

 **spongebob** yeah why

 **kash money** for future refrence

 **twink** pfft that's nothing, seijoh has like 1 straight person

 **devil** krsn has no straight people  
 **devil** even our managers and coaches are gay

 **kaGAYama** it's true, there's nothing that can erase what i've walked into in our storage room

 **epic gamer** noah fence but krsn sounds like hell

 **devil** it is

 **twink** AS I WAS SAYING.

 **twink** renamed chat: **power rangers but make it gay**

 **juliet** bold of you to assume the power rangers aren't already gay

 **spongebob** my fav was the dino rangers one, 10/10 would watch again

 **devil** nope,, the samurai one was the best

 **twink** you're all wrong it's S.P.D 

**juliet** BOOOO NO ITS MYSTIC RANGERS

 **kaGAYama** why,, why do you all know so much about power rangers  
 **kaGAYama** i didnt even know there was more than one type

 **kash money** suga's right, the samurai one was the best

 **epic gamer** fuck oikawa rights but star's right, it's S.P.D

 **yahaba** dino rangers was so interesting though i love the fossils and stuff

 **romeo** mystic rangers was the gayest shit i've ever seen which is why it's the best

 **twink** s.p.d had the coolest zords

 **devil** SAMURAI WAS THE BEST I DONT TAKE CRITICISM

 **kash money** okay but, ninja storm? >>>

 **epic gamer** my personal fav would have to be RPM

 **yahaba** i rlly liked jungle fury and dino rangers

 **kaGAYama** i cant believe we're arguing over which power rangers era is the best

 **romeo** i hate this gc so much

 **juliet** mood

 **yahaba** mood 2

 **twink** WAIT YAHABA DOESNT HAVE A NICKNAME YET OMG

 **yahaba** NO STOP

 **twink** changed **yahaba** 's name to **furry**

 **twink** get it, cause u like mad _dog_

 **furry** ha ha very funny

* * *

**power rangers but make it gay**

**SATURDAY - 01:57 | 1:57AM**

**devil** y'all have watched bnha right?  
 **devil** am i the only who thinks bakugou & midoriya = tsukishima & yams

 **kaGAYama** asshole blonde and overly nice green haired boy, childhood best friends   
**kaGAYama** huh, i see it

 **kash money** i feel like atsumu would be a monoma or bkg kinnie

 **spongebob** did u rlly just pick the biggest pricks from the show and kin assign them to me

 **kash money** yes what about it

 **devil** TODOROKI IS KAGEYAMA BUT WITH WHITE AND RED HAIR

 **kaGAYama** i am so confsued

 **furry** SOMEONE EDUCATE VAMP IM BEGGING U

 **juliet** shirabu is a yaomomo kinnie send tweet

 **romeo** FUCK YOU  
 **romeo** semi is jirou kinnie send tweet

 **devil** momojirou so true

 **romeo** OH FUCK YOU

 **furry** oikawa-san is a deku kinnie send tweet

 **twink** NO NOT SEND TWEET WTF NO UNDO

 **devil** oikawa has main character disease even thought they're not the main character

 **twink** WHATS THAR SUPPOSED TO MEAN

 **devil** it means know your place extra

 **kaGAYama** i just searched it up and  
 **kaGAYama** suga-san is a bakugou kinnie

 **kash money** oh wow the timing was impeccable

 **epic gamer** yahaba is ojiro for the sole purpose of being a furry

 **furry** i hate you so much

 **epic gamer** get in line sweetheart

 **twink** kenma gives off shinsou vibes,, idk y but xe does

 **devil** does that make hinata kaminari

 **kash money** YES

 **furry** someone leak oikawa-san's kin list pls i feel like it would be so interesting

 **devil** how much do y'all wanna bet oikawa kins chuuya

 **twink** you know what i don't think i like you exposing me

 **kash money** how much do y'all bet that suga kins dazai

 **devil** i know what you're implying and i hate it thanks

 **kaGAYama** i wouldn't be surprised if oikawa-san kinned light

 **twink** what the fuck

 **spongebob** oo or karma from a class

 **devil** omg oikawa= gojou kinnie??

 **twink** you're an asshole

 **devil** you're not so nice yourself hot stuff

* * *

**[ oikawa tooru > sugawara koushi : private messages ]**

**SATURDAY - 02:23 | 2:23AM**

**oikawa** tobio-chan  
 **oikawa** im going to combust  
 **oikawa** THEY'RE SO AHH AND THEY MAKE MY HEART GO ALL WAHHH

 **sugawara** wow they sound amazing

 **oikawa** they really are  
 **oikawa** WAIT FUCK  
 **oikawa** SORRY  
 **oikawa** SUGA IGNORE THAT

 **sugawara** its okay dwai

* * *

**[ sugawara koushi > hinata shouyou : private messages ]**

**SATURDAY - 02:26 | 2:26AM**

**sugawara** just found out my crush likes someone dhmu </3

 **hinata** oh noo :( im sorry  
 **hinata** if its any consolation they didn't deserve you to begin with

 **sugawara** its okay  
 **sugawara** thx for being there to talk abt this, everyone else is too close to them for me to talk about it

 **hinata** of course!  
 **hinata** who is it? if you don't mind me aksing

 **sugawara** oikawa-kun

 **hinata** the grand king??

 **sugawara** yeah ://

**hinata is typing . . .**

* * *

**[ oikawa tooru > kageyama tobio : private messages ]**

**SATURDAY - 02:29 | 2:29AM**

**oikawa** FUCK TOBIO-CHAN  
 **oikawa** I ACCIDENTALLY SENT A MESSAGE ABT SUGA TO XEM INSTEAD OF YOU

 **kageyama** y are you so dumb

 **oikawa** if i knew then we wouldn't be here

 **kageyama** they probably;y think you don't like them then  
 **kageyama** great going dumbass

 **oikawa** but that's a good thing? i dont want them to know i like them?

 **kageyama** oikawa-san, to date someone, you have to confess your feelings you know

 **oikawa** o wow tobio, i totally didn't know that


	2. kachow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **lightning mcqueen / caprisun** \- Hinata Shoyou [ he / the / sun ]  
>  **bokutowo** \- Bokuto Koutarou [ they / them ]  
>  **kuroowo** \- Kuroo Tetsurou [ they / vamp ]  
>  **bleach dealer** \- Sakusa Kiyoomi [ they / them ]  
>  **daichi** \- Sawamura Daichi [ he / him ]  
>  **blep** \- Kunimi Akira [ they / them ]  
>  **kyoutani** \- Kyoutani Kentarou [ he / they ]  
>  **iwaizumi** \- Iwaizumi Hajme [ he / they / ze ]  
>  **osamu** \- Miya Osamu [ they / fi ]  
>  **goshiki -** Goshiki Tstumo [ she / they ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont know what this is honestly but here have this big gay mess

**hinata** added **daichi** , **osamu** and **7** others!  
**hinata** named chat **'spikers** **'**

**SATURDAY - 13:45 PM | 1:45 PM**

**hinata** hi guys   
**hinata** suga-san told me the setters have a gc so i made one for the spikers/blockers too

 **osamu** i barely know anyone here who are u people

 **iwaizumi** hi  
**iwaizumi** why are like half of the spikers and blockers i know missing 

**hinata** bc half of them have me or someone else in this gc blocked  
**hinata** esp tsukishima they blocked me because i wouldnt stop texting them for hw help

 **osamu** im

 **daichi** hinata are u sure this is a good idea  
**daichi** we're all rivals what if we share something we're not supposed to 

**kuroo** what the fuck sawamura i thought we were friends

 **daichi** lmao no.

 **sakusa** why am i here

 **kunimi** why am i here

 **sakusa** kunimi ur the only one i trust 

**daichi**...

 **hinata** because ur like the best spiker i know sakusa-san   
**hinata** and this is a spiker gc 

**sakusa** oh

 **bokuto** HEY HEY HEYYYY

 **hinata** hi bokuto-san!

 **sakusa** i can feel a headache coming on already

 **kunimi** me too

 **kyoutani** what the fuck is this 

**kuroo** spikers gc

 **kyoutani** ok cool

 **daichi** should we do introductions then?  
**daichi** since some of u dont know each other  
**daichi o** k just say ur pronouns and what school u go to bc ur names are already there 

**sakusa** they/them itachiyama

 **goshiki** she/they shiratorizawa

 **daichi** he/him karasuno

 **hinata** he/they/sun karasuno

 **kunimi** they/them seijoh

 **kyoutani** he/they seijoh

 **osamu** they/fi inarizaki

 **kuroo** they/vamp nekoma

 **bokuto** they/them fukorodani

 **iwaizumi** he/they/ze seijoh

 **osamu** so true

 **kuroo** so many neoprn users i love u guys

 **daichi** thats gay 

**hinata** im pretty sure everyone here is lgbt daichi  
**hinata** including u 

**sakusa** i put the bi in bitch

 **hinata** ME TOO

 **daichi** hinata ur the farthest thing from a bitch ur literally the sun

 **hinata** i can be mean if i want to >:(

 **iwaizumi** im aroace but yeah im pretty sure everyone else here is lgbt   
**iwaizumi** and oikawa just told me to say we're going to crush you all at the next round of practice matches

 **bokuto** YEAH RIGHT

 **daichi** HELL NO 

**sakusa** as if

 **kuroo** seijoh more like seiNO

 **daichi** that was so lame 

**kunimi** ew

 **sakusa** never make a joke like that ever again

 **daichi** im henceforth banning all dad jokes from this gc

 **sakusa** did u just say henceforth  
**sakusa** and here i thought i was pretentious

 **kuroo** who put u in charge 

**hinata** hes the captain

 **kuroo** so am i 

**kunimi** thank god oikawas not here  
**kunimi** we'd have a captain war on our hands

 **kyoutani** agreed

 **sakusa** daichi's in charge bc he's more responsible 

**kuroo** i hate it here

 **bokuto** love the fact i wasn't even considered

 **iwaizumi** no on in their right mind would trust you

* * *

**spikers**

**SATURDAY - 14:31 PM | 2:31 PM**

**bokuto** we need to change the nicknames guys this is boring

 **kuroo** omg i have an idea

 **kuroo** has changed **hinata** 's name to **lightning mcqueen**

 **kuroo** kachow

 **lightning mcqueen** what the fuck   
**lightning mcqueen** why am i lighning mcqueen

 **kuroo** bc ur fast

 **daichi** HELP

 **bokuto** BRO  
**bokuto** KUROO   
**bokuto** WE SHOULD DO MATCHING NAMES 

**kuroo** YES

 **lightning mcqueen** has changed **kuroo** 's name to **kuroowo**

 **lightning mcqueen** has changed **bokuto** 's name to **bokutowo**

 **lightning mcqueen** there  
**lightning mcqueen** ur matching now 

**bokutowo** THANKS SHOYO  
**bokutowo** THIS IS WHY UR MY FAV  
**bokutowo** well besides akaashi ofc

 **kuroowo** YOOOOOOO  
**kuroowo** HINATA UR ACTUALLY NOT THAT BAD   
**kuroowo** i get why kenma likes u 

**sakusa** oh?

 **kuroowo** not like that

 **lightning mcqueen** oh  
**lightning mcqueen** heart been broke so many times

 **kunimi**...

 **osamu** anyways  
**osamu** does anyone have any gossip im bored

 **sakusa** well  
**sakusa** osamu likes akaashi

 **osamu** WHAT THE FUCK  
**osamu** SAKUSA

 **lightning mcqueen** WHAT 

**kuroowo** 911 id like to report a murder

 **osamu** I SAID GOSSIP NOT EXPOSE ME  
**osamu** I HATE IT HERE

 **sakusa** hehe  
**sakusa** be careful what u ask for 

**kuroowo** so, samu  
**kuroowo** when are u asking them out 

**osamu** never  
**osamu** i dont exist anymore  
**osamu** i have passed away

 **lightning mcqueen** come on ask him out  
**lightning mcqueen** akaashi-san talks about you sometimes

 **osamu** this is atsumu im texting from samu's phone he's dead

 **sakusa** miya doesnt type like that

 **kunimi** how would u know

 **bokutowo** 👀👀👀

 **daichi** i am looking 

**iwaizumi** i am declaring this spill hour everyone say who u like rn 

**sakusa** no. 

**daichi** i dont like anyone 

**lightning mcqueen** LIAR LIAR PANTS ON FIRE

 **daichi** hinata please shut up or i as ur loyal captain will make u practice receives for three hours after school on monday

 **lightning mcqueen** my lips are sealed

 **kuroowo** sawamura is sus 

**kunimi** agreed

 **lightning mcqueen** um ill go   
**lightning mcqueen** i like kenma   
**lightning mcqueen** i think

 **daichi** YOU THINK ??

 **kuroowo** oh this is good  
**kuroowo** this is very good

 **lightning mcqueen** someone else go i cant be the only one here  
**lightning mcqueen** and what does that mean kuroo

 **kuroowo** nothing nothing at all

 **kunimi** fine  
**kunimi** k*geyama

 **bokutowo** wait what  
**bokutowo** does that say kageyama

 **kunimi** has left the chat

 **kyoutani** WHAT THE HELL  
**kyoutani** I KNEW IT  
**kyoutani** I TOLD YAHABA THERE WAS SOMETHING BETWEEN THEM

 **kyoutani** has added **kunimi**

 **kyoutani** GET UR ASS BACK HERE

 **kunimi**...  
**kunimi** not a word

 **daichi** OH MY GODDD  
**daichi** OIKAWAS GONNA GET A KICK OUTTA THIS

 **kunimi** I WONT HESITATE BITCH  
**kunimi** ILL KILL YOU WHERE YOU STAND  
**kunimi** DONT U DARE TELL THEM 

**daichi** jesus christ ok i wont

* * *

**[ kuroo tetsurou > sawamura daichi : private messages ] **

**SATURDAY - 15:02 | 3:02 PM**

**kuroo** come on man you have to like s o m e o n e

 **daichi** nope

 **kuroo** TELL MEEEEE  
**kuroo** COME ON BRO   
**kuroo** IM A FELLOW CAPTAIN U CAN TRUST ME   
**kuroo** I WONT TELL ANYONE 

**daichi** no. 

**kuroo** wtf

* * *

**spikers**

**SATURDAY - 16:23 | 4:23 PM**

**osamu** guys come back im bored

 **daichi** hi bored im daichi

 **osamu** ISTG

 **kuroowo** didnt u ban dad jokes

 **kuroowo** im gonna have to arrest u for that

 **daichi** ooo kinky

 **sakusa** im going to go bleach my eyeballs brb

 **kunimi** sakusa can i join u 

**sakusa** yes

 **lightning mcqueen** me too  
**lightning mcqueen** god someone change my nickname this is embarassing

 **kunimi** has changed **lighting mcqueen** 's name to **caprisun**

 **kunimi** there

 **caprisun** omg   
**caprisun** let me change urs too hold on 

**caprisun** has changed **kunimi** 's name to **blep**

 **caprisun** there :p

 **blep** awwww  
**blep** :3

 **bokutowo** hinata gets along w everyone its cute

 **caprisun** i dont get along w kageyama

 **daichi** he's ur best friend tho

 **caprisun** and??  
**caprisun** i hate him 

**kyoutani** aww that reminds me of me and yahaba 

**blep** BITCH WE GET IT UR GAY

 **kyoutani** im straight ??  
**kyoutani** bro. 

**blep** sure.

 **sakusa** sure. 

**iwaizumi** whoever thought of putting sakusa and kunimi in the same gc youre going to HELL

 **caprisun** sorry iwa-san

 **iwaizumi** right it was you hinata sorry you get a pass

 **kyoutani** wow okay  
**kyoutani** i see how it is

* * *

**spikers**

**SATURDAY - 18:51 | 6:51 PM**

**caprisun** guys i have a secret  
**caprisun** can i trust u guys?

 **daichi** of course

 **kyoutani** ofc

 **iwaizumi** yes

 **sakusa** no but say it anyways

 **caprisun** suga-san likes oikawa 

**iwaizumi** i know  
**iwaizmui** oikawa likes xem too

 **bokutowo** OH?

 **daichi** I DIDNT KNOW THAT WHAT THE FUCK   
**daichi** SUGAS MY BESTIE WHY DIDNT THEY TELL ME 

**blep** i know too  
**blep** help i think all of seijoh knows

 **kyoutani** oikawa's always talking about 'the pretty karasuno setter'

 **caprisun** that could also be kags tho ?

 **kyoutani** no offence but kageyama isn't pretty

 **kunimi** HEY

 **kyoutani** also oikawa would never like kageyama like that

 **iwaizumi** if i have to hear them talk abt 'mr refreshing' one more time im going to drown myself

 **sakusa** i can lend u some bleach for u to drown urself in 

**iwaizumi** thank u omi

 **sakusa** only miya calls me that

 **daichi** HELP 

**caprisun** if i speak-

 **sakusa** not a word, any of u 

**bokutowo** has changed **sakusa** 's name to **bleach dealer**

 **bleach dealer** ykw i dont hate it 

**daichi** thats a first  
**daichi** kageyama said ur a hater btw

 **osamu** HELPPPP  
**osamu** but its true tho

 **goshiki** AND THE HATERS GONNA HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE 

**iwazumi** NO 

**kuroowo** FUCKKKK

 **caprisun** AND THE PLAYERS GONNA PLAY PLAY PLAY PLAY PLAY 

**daichi** AND IM JUST GONNA SHAKE SHAKE SHAKE SHAKE SHAKE

 **osamu** i just had a horrible image of daichi trying to sing pop into my head god help me 

**sakusa** i will murder all of you  
**sakusa** i fear nothing 

**kuroowo** straight atsumu

 **sakusa** i fear one (1) thing

 **caprisun** fine fine we'll stop

 **kyoutani** i love how goshiki just starts singing and then dips  
**kyoutani** they're a whole mood 

**daichi** ill have you know i have a pleasant and velvety voice

 **kuroowo** u got drunk at a party once and tried to sing toxic by britney spears  
**kuroowo** you cant sing bro

 **bokutowo** HELP I REMEMBER THAT  
**bokutowo** I THINK I STILL HAVE A VIDEO OF THAT HOLD ON 

**caprisun** I WANNA SEE

 **sakusa** ME TOO

 **iwaizumi** me three

 **goshiki** me four

 **daichi** dont you fucking dare

 **bokutowo** ^__^  
**bokutowo** ill only do it if u tell me who u like

 **daichi** WHAT THE HELL  
**daichi** fine

* * *

**[ bokuto koutaro > sawamura daichi : private messages ] **

**SATURDAY - 18:59 | 7:59 PM**

**bokuto** SO WHO IS IT

 **daichi** sigh  
**daichi** kuroo

 **bokuto** AHHHHHH  
**bokuto** OMFG  
**bokuto** GOOD FOR U BRO  
**bokuto** NOW GO ASK THEM OUT

 **daichi** NO ??

 **bokuto** come on man

 **daichi** no. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment if u enjoyed for have feedback i love getting them and if u leave kudos ill give u a cookie :p


End file.
